Twoleg
Twoleg is the Clan term for a human. Twolegs vary greatly in appearance, but are mostly bipedal with long extremities, thin, short hair covering most of their bodies, hair of varying length on top of the head that can grow to extreme length, two eyes facing forward, a mouth filled with mostly blunt teeth, and fingers on their upper extremities that can be used to pick up items. Twolegs vary in skin color from stark white to near-black, and natural hair colors vary in the same way. General Twolegs are tall, smooth-skinned creatures with removable pelts to keep them warm, and thick fur on their heads and occasionally on their faces. They stay in areas called Twolegplaces, and look after kittypets, dogs, and other animals. They occasionally ride in the bellies of monsters, or on the backs of horses. They live in large, boxy nests with hard roofs and floors surrounded by neat gardens and fences. They also seem to like dogs. Twolegs are also known by cats as housefolk, workfolk, Upwalkers, or Nofurs. The Clan cats find their gestures, motives, and habits strange, and they do not understand why Twolegs do such things. Language Twoleg language seems to come across to Clan cats as angry gibberish, although kittypets seem to understand Twoleg speech to some extent. For example, Rusty, Princess, and Sasha are aware of their names given to them by their owners, and also of the names of their owners. Purdy says, "Upwalkers called me different names... the Upwalker who had the fire called me Purdy." Additionally, kittypets apparently know the Twoleg words for certain Twoleg-related things and concepts, for instance the names of rooms in a house. Structures and Monsters Throughout the series, Twolegs have brought all sorts of strange things into the world of the Clans. Cats regularly see Twolegs sitting in various types of monsters (vehicles such as cars and trucks), and even ones that float on water, which they refer to as water-monsters (motor boats). The Clan cats are rightfully scared of the monsters for reasons other than the noise. Twoleg monsters have tried hitting cats in the past. They occasionally succeed as with Cinderpaw and Whitethroat. Cinderpaw was maimed for life after a monster ran over her leg, whilst Whitethroat was crushed instantly. They also see Twoleg houses, which are known to them as dens or nests, and feel uncomfortable inside them because of the enclosed space inside the roof and walls. A few notable Twoleg structures are Barley's Farm, the abandoned nest in the ThunderClan lake territory, the Horseplace, Firestar's previous home, Princess' home, Susan and Jacques' home, the Greenleaf Twolegplace, and the Halfbridges. Relation to Clan cats Most Twolegs like cats, but they typically cause trouble for them because of their ignorance, such as: *They disturb Clan cats and scare away prey when coming to the Forest in Greenleaf to camp and swim. *They often try to capture Clan cats and rogues to keep them as kittypets. Mostly RiverClan suffers of this, as their territory has the most Twoleg activity and their warriors are plump enough to be mistaken for kittypets - many of their warriors have been captured and taken away. *In Forest of Secrets, they scare away many of the fish that feed RiverClan by invading the shores of the river and polluting it, forcing the normally prosperous Clan into near starvation. *Throughout the course of Moonrise and through Dawn, Twolegs impact the Clans' livelihoods in several ways, including poisoning the rabbits on WindClan territory, capturing Clan cats and rogues, and destroying the Forest itself, which forces the Clans to flee the Forest for a new territory. *In Twilight, RiverClan kits find and taste a liquid Twoleg substance (supposedly battery acid) in their territory, and many cats fall ill (or even die) because of the poisoning. *In Sunset, they set fox traps in ThunderClan territory; Berrykit gets trapped in one, losing his tail and Firestar nearly loses all his remaining lives at once after being driven into one by Hawkfrost. *Some Twolegs dislike stray cats and will try to harm them (usually to protect their kittypets), for example Susan's and Jacques' housefolk, or Petal's housefolk. *They also took Cloudpaw because he went to the Twolegs for food. *Twolegs are seen observing beavers damming a stream in the'' The Fourth Apprentice. Types of Twolegs Housefolk "Housefolk" is the kittypet term for Twolegs, usually referring to their owners. They are much kinder than workfolk, as stated several times by Cody. In ''Dawn, Leafpaw is speaking to Firestar about Cody leaving. Firestar says that she probably misses her housefolk, and Leafpaw is surprised to hear her father use a kittypet word. Workfolk Workfolk are mostly construction workers but just about any worker falls in this category. They are seen in The New Prophecy Arc, when they come to tear down the forest. They ride in tree-eaters instead of monsters, and often stray off the Thunderpath. Twoleg Kits Twoleg Kit is the Clan word for human babies, toddlers, and younger children. They are always seen with full grown Twolegs. Veterinarian Cody describes veterinarians as "Twoleg medicine cats" who heal kittypets and other animals, and have much more medicines to work with than Clan cats do. A specific type of veterinarian is the Cutter, one that spays or neuters cats. Cats who have been spayed or neutered by the Cutter come back different, as described as being plump and lazy, like Percy and Henry. Notable Twolegs Ken and Jean Ken and Jean were elderly Twolegs, the owners of Sasha. Jean dies from sickness, and Ken moves for a retirement home (and later dies as well). As a result, Sasha leaves the nest and becomes a rogue. Petal's Housefolk The owner of the kittypet Petal is an elderly man who lives in a run-down house in the wilderness. He locks Petal in his house and does not give her enough food, despite Petal having to take care of her kits. He dislikes Rainfur especially, and is often seen throwing objects at him. Later, Firestar and Rainfur rescue Petal despite the Twoleg's efforts to stop them. It is also learned that he kept Shrewtooth, a SkyClan warrior, prisoner. Sol's Twoleg This elderly Twoleg woman appears in the ''SkyClan and the Stranger'' Arc. She feeds members of SkyClan that come to her nest and gives Birdpaw medicine for her eye, although Leafstar puts a stop to it when she discovers what's happening. The Twoleg later comes to the gorge that makes up SkyClan's camp and finds Leafstar and her kits. She puts the four cats in a basket and takes them to her nest to care for them. There, Leafstar discovers a cat named Harry, who says that the Twoleg is kind and that Leafstar should stay. However, Harry aids in SkyClan's efforts to free Leafstar, and leaves the Twoleg woman to join SkyClan. Book Mentions In the Super Edition Arc ''Firestar's Quest :In the prologue, Cloudstar comes to the Gathering saying Twolegs have destroyed their territory. Redstar steps forward, saying that his patrols have detected more Twolegs lately, but they couldn't have destroyed it all. Cloudstar sadly says they have, and then proceeds to ask for more territory. As the Clans refuse, Cloudstar snarls that StarClan have allowed the Twolegs to destroy their territory, and they will never look to the skies again. :At a Gathering, Blackstar reports that they have seen more Twolegs lately. They stride around yowling and sometimes let their monsters leave the Thunderpath. Leopardstar reports that Twolegs bring boats onto the river, and their kits scare off all the fish. However, the river is low this season, and not many Twolegs are there. Firestar concludes by saying Twolegs haven't been bothering ThunderClan. :When Firestar visits Bluestar in StarClan, she tells him about SkyClan. Once the Twolegs had started building their nests in their territory, they had left in search for land they could thrive in. Smudge comes to visit Firestar later, saying that he might have to live in the forest. Firestar asks why, hoping that his Twolegs haven't thrown him out. Smudge says no, as his Twolegs have been very nice to him. He explains why, and Firestar assures him that he wouldn't have to leave his Twolegs. He goes to visit his nest and sees Hattie, who tells him about his old Twolegs. They had dug up an old bush with roots that had stretched across the whole yard, and also planted some new trees. Trivia *''Twoleg is always spelled with a capital T, as if it is a Clan name. *Despite posing a constant threat towards the Clans, no Twoleg is ever killed in the series, except for Jean, who died of sickness. This is most likely to avoid controversy and accusations of being immoral. See Also *Twoleg Kit *Twoleg Nest *Twolegplace *Thunderpath *Monster *Workfolk References and Citations Category:Twolegs Category:Creatures